


Hidden Beneath the Appearances

by cescalia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cescalia/pseuds/cescalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic of the Miraculous is flawed, whenever Marinette and Adrien catch a glimpse of their reflections, they see their alter ego and vice versa. Marinette has so far successfully managed to keep her identity a secret, but one day things will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Beneath the Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [fanart](http://nokkiart.tumblr.com/post/142280876824/i-have-so-many-feelings-about-this-show-and-i-love) on Tumblr.

She didn’t think it would be this hard. Fleeing from reflective surfaces, avoiding any chance to look at herself in the mirror or the shop window. People had noticed, of course, but most of the time they brushed it off and teased her for her shyness.

They weren’t wrong per se, but she still thought quite highly of herself. If she had a chance, she would care for her appearance enough to catch her reflection once in a while, be it from a silver spoon or a phone screen. After becoming Ladybug, the only times she saw her appearance as Marinette was when she was suited up or in pictures and videos.

Marinette was amazed that she had managed to keep her identity safe for almost a year now.  She mildly wondered if Chat had the same problem, she hadn’t asked, but he had mentioned that his civilian life was difficult to maintain due to the unexpected setback. Apparently, a part of his daily life involved lots of mirrors.

Especially challenging were the rainy days. The streets were flooded and everywhere she stepped, there were puddles of rainwater. As though to cheekily remind her that she was not like everybody else, the pools appeared in her way.

She dreaded the possibility of there being an akuma, she was unsure if she could keep her identity a secret, if she was forced to fight on the day when it was already extremely difficult to protect her civilian self.

Marinette thanked her lucky stars, the school day had passed uneventfully, except for the part where she had been startled by Alya and had accidentally pushed her textbook off the table, hitting Adrien square on the back. He had picked it up and given it back with a genuine smile that made her heart beat fast, and she was sure her face was as red as a beet. At least she had thanked him without stuttering.

She was fidgeting in front of her school steps and gazing at the downpour. She didn’t want to risk it. If only she hadn’t forgotten her umbrella when she was in a haste to leave the house and not be late to school again. With the umbrella she could at least shadow and cover herself.

The car windows were usually problematic as well, but she didn’t need to worry about them often, when she lived so close to the school. During akuma fights though, keeping Ladybug away from reflective surfaces was not an easy task.

Marinette frowned at the sky, the rain wouldn’t stop for a long time. She felt a presence behind her and hurriedly turned around, startled by the company. Her eyes widened as she saw who had interrupted her. Adrien Agreste. _Of course._

He opened up the black umbrella and held it above both of their heads. Marinette noticed that it was the same black umbrella he had lent to her on the first day of school and which she had returned the next day, almost tripping over her feet in the process.

“My ride isn’t here yet. If you want, I could walk you home?” Adrien posed it as a question, uncertain, if she would be okay with it.

She was pretty sure that her jaw was hanging open and eyes were wide as saucers. _‘Did Adrien Agreste just offer to walk me home?’_ She covertly pinched her wrist to assure herself that she wasn’t dreaming.

His eyebrows furrowed a little and disappointment showed on his face, he started to turn around, which reminded Marinette that she hadn’t given an answer and now Adrien must have thought that she refused his offer.

“I-I would like it very much,” she answered earnestly.

He was taken by surprise, but nonetheless, her beaming and slightly nervous smile vanished all the worries and suspicions he had about her reaction.

Adrien stepped aside and with a small bow he proposed. “After you, _princess_.”

 _‘Shit.’_ He was terrified that she had found out his identity, and it wasn’t even because of a reflection, but his no-filter mouth, that spat out the first thing he thought of.

Marinette halted for a second and it would have gone unnoticed by most people, but Adrien saw it - she had recognised the nickname. She didn’t elaborate nor ask for an explanation and he was grateful. It could have been a coincidence for all she knew.

He wanted to make small talk, not only to get rid of the awkwardness he had created, but also to learn more about her. She never seemed to be at ease in his vicinity and always avoided interacting with him.

They had reached the front door of Dupain-Cheng bakery and he was saddened by the fact that he had missed another opportunity to talk to her and it had been his fault. He should have left, but he wavered and that had been a mistake.

Marinette moved to open the door to the bakery and he was instantly greeted with the sweet smell of the pastries. She was holding it wide open, standing in front of it and wearing a nervous smile as she closed off the umbrella with her free hand.

He caught the reflection of him on the bakery’s door and it would have been nothing as no one else besides Marinette, if she turned around, could have seen it. But what really stood out to him was the red and black polka-dotted pattern showing up in the reflection with him.

Adrien stumbled a step back and was suddenly splashed over by a speeding car, which had passed them. He was drenched to the bone, wet hair sticking onto his forehead and clothes clinging to his body.

At first he thought that it had been a wishful image his mind had conjured up to distract him, but glancing back to the reflective glass door, it was safe to say that it really was _Ladybug_ , in the flesh. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Before Marinette could think over the unusual expression on Adrien’s face, the sight of him, soaking wet in front of her, drew a laugh from her and soon she was doubling over, clutching her stomach and trying to keep breathing.

His eyes brightened instantly and he joined her, shattering the uncomfortable mood around them. He had seemed tense before, but slowly his shoulders relaxed and he was staring at her in wonder, while his eyes flickered for a millisecond to the door behind her.

Marinette’s blood turned cold in her veins and her body became rigid. _He knew._

She quickly turned around, almost throwing the umbrella he had given to her at his chest, which he caught in reflex, and fled to the bakery. She heard him calling for her to wait, but she ran through the door, upstairs, and didn’t stop to breathe until she was safely in her bedroom.

Clutching her pillow and hiding her face, she tried to make herself as small as possible, while Tikki rubbed her head affectionately on her cheek in comfort.

She was shaking with unshed tears, someone had found out and from all the people, it had been Adrien. _‘He must be so disappointed.’_ She had heard him mentioning Ladybug once in a while and everytime he only spoke highly of her, complimenting her skills and admiring her bravery.

She was not that girl, she couldn’t be. She was not special or extraordinary, everyone had such high expectations for her and she couldn’t meet all of them, even if she tried. She could only deceive people that she was something she was not.

“Marinette? Your _friend_ is asking to speak to you, he said it was important,” Sabine shouted from downstairs.

“Tell him to leave!”

 _‘Adrien had reached out to her parents? Why hadn’t he run away the moment he discovered the truth?’_ Marinette curled herself in a ball and tugged the covers over her.

“He insists.”

Marinette heard the footsteps coming closer to the door and she cursed her parents for letting him in. They knew she liked Adrien and teased her endlessly. Now, they had done it, invited Adrien in and ushered him to talk to her, when she clearly was upset and didn’t want to see him. Typical.

The trapdoor opened and Adrien peeked in, hair and clothes still wet from the splash, but considerably less as Marinette’s parents had given him a towel to dry himself, before going into her room. He walked closer to the bump on the bed, where Marinette was shielding herself from him.

He chuckled, but his heart was thumping wildly in his chest, sweat covering his hands as he grew nervous by every passing second. It was _her_. His lady. Although he intruded her personal space and went against her wishes, as she didn’t even look at him, he had to tell her and not let her think that he thought any less of her after finding out her identity.

“Go away,” Marinette’s muffled voice sounded from underneath the blanket.

Adrien placed his palm on the curve of the hump, at the place he was hoping was her back, and said gently. “Marinette... I-I won’t tell anyone.”

There was a quiet pause.

“That is not what I’m worried about. You-you must be so d-disappointed,” her voice trailed off.

“Marinette, I’m not upset that you’re Ladybug. Will you, will you look at me, _please_?”

After an excruciatingly long pause, when neither of them moved, Marinette shifted the covers and shyly poked her head out. She had an adorable pout on her face as she was crouching and looking towards Adrien, hair all messy and static.

Adrien felt his face flush and the words got stuck behind his tongue. She tilted her head, cheeks coloured red and blinked in confusion. _‘Right, I’m supposed to say something,’_ Adrien mentally smacked his forehead and he sensed Plagg snickering in his pocket, finding human affairs hilarious.

“Can you... stand in front of the mirror for me?”

Marinette stared at him with wide eyes and wordlessly stood up and walked down the stairs, stopping in front of the mirror, which had fabric thrown over, just in case. She was puzzled, Adrien already knew, did he want a confirmation or wished to embarrass her further?

Adrien followed her silently and moved next to the mirror, hand on the garment. He hesitated.

“Close your eyes,” his voice was not louder than a whisper.

Marinette looked alarmed for a second, but obeyed, closing her eyes shut. Her face was tinted pink and she was biting her lip anxiously.

Adrien took off the fabric that was covering the mirror and walked towards Marinette, who seemed to be frozen in her position. Standing behind her, his hands shaking, he placed them lightly on her shoulders. Her body jerked just a little bit.

He moved his mouth to her ear and breathed softly, coaxing her to open her eyes.

Her eyelids fluttered and she stared ahead, blinking away the blind spots and dizziness. He pointed out the exact moment, when she realised that she wasn’t looking at Adrien, but Chat Noir, who was looking straight at her reflection, nervous grin taking its place on his face and cat ears flattened against his head.

Marinette whirled around, whipping her head back and forth, between Adrien and the reflection of Chat, shaking her head as to convince herself that it wasn’t true.

Adrien dropped his hands from her shoulders, humiliation and rejection washing over him. _‘It was a mistake. I ruined everything.’_ He lowered his head and tentatively took a step back.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have dropped this on you that thoughtlessly.”

She was watching him with an unreadable expression, eyes roaming over his face in rapid speed. She reached out to grasp his hand in hers and he looked up in surprise.

“It’s okay, _kitty_.”

A light blush covered her cheekbones and Adrien felt himself flush red as well. The warmth of both of their hands joined together had a calming effect on him. He raised his other hand, knuckles lightly grazing over her cheek as she gasped and her blush deepened. He slowly lowered his head, searching for any sign that would indicate she didn’t want this, didn’t want him.

Her eyes flitted down to his lips and he could have sworn that his heart had skipped a beat. He was actually going to do it. And she wasn’t making any moves to stop him.

His lips brushed hers, lightly, savouring the feeling of her velvet lips resting against his, unwilling to perturb the reverie. She was the one who guided him to enhance the pressure as she pressed their mouths firmly together and brought him nearer. Adrien couldn’t help but take a sharp intake of breath, melting in her close proximity.

He was afraid to move past the innocent touch, not sure if they were ready for something more, he already felt as if he was on the verge of passing out. This was already more than enough, more than he had ever hoped for.

Regretfully, he unlatched his mouth from hers and gasped for air. He could clearly see the emotions swirling in her eyes: desire, affection, joy. His heart soared and he smiled dazzlingly, pure happiness embracing his body. Marinette’s lips curled upwards as well and in seconds she was beaming in return. Both grinning like idiots in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I have only angsty fics coming up, so here's a little bit of fluff :)
> 
> Thank you, Maf!  
> [my tumblr](http://horcruxa.tumblr.com/), I would really appreciate feedback xx


End file.
